Printed wiring boards, to meet requirements of small systems such as hand-held electronic devices and portable computing systems, have been made smaller with the components mounted thereon occupying a large amount of the surface along with the printed interconnecting conductors. The large number of components used requires assembly time and often parasitic interaction between components occurs because of the distance between various components. Greater component density within integrated circuits has solved some of the problems, however, there remains the problem of passive components occupying a great amount of space.